Behind the closet's door
by Chisheccid
Summary: Lo único cierto era que Usopp se encontraba lamentando los síntomas de haber bebido como un cosaco ¿Y para qué? Para encajar con Zoro y su  habilidad inhumana de embriagarse y al siguiente segundo estar más sobrio que el mismísimo Luffy.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece… Si así fuera, no estuviera escribiendo fics.

BEHIND THE CLOSET'S DOOR

El suave golpetear de las olas contra la orilla acompasaba con los sonidos que emitían los labios de Usopp… La fogata estaba lejos y el sonido de fiesta de igual manera. A lo lejos se divisaba la imponente cabeza del Merry alumbrada que se alzaba por el azul oscuro del cielo…

¿Cómo había osado a beber de manera tan desorbitante? No habían motivos, al menos no motivos racionales. O quizás sí.

Lo único cierto era que Usopp se encontraba lamentando los síntomas de haber bebido como un cosaco ¿Y para qué? Para encajar con Zoro y su habilidad inhumana de embriagarse y al siguiente segundo estar más sobrio que el mismísimo Luffy.

Terminó de secarse la boca con el revés de su mano y dejó escapar unas diminutas lágrimas que se difuminaron con el viento de la noche. No lo entendía ¿Por qué debía hacer eso? Todo era por aprobación. No necesitaba aprobación, lo que necesitaba era comprensión, una mano amiga, un hombro en donde poder descansar de sus penas y dolores. Y los tenía, en cada uno de ellos: En Luffy, en Nami, En Sanji… En Zoro.

Le perturbaba tener que pensar en esa persona, y no porque le desagradase, mas bien, todo lo contrario…

Se agachó nuevamente para dejar salir el venenoso fluido ingerido minutos atrás, y nuevamente se lamentó por haber bebido tanto. ¿Era acaso necesario? Quizás; al principio pensó que solamente se trataba de encajar, pero no, no era eso, sabía a ciencia cierta que sus camaradas le querían tal cual era. En eso radicaba el problema: Nunca se había mostrado tal cual era, siempre mentía, siempre se escondía, siempre estaba ocultando cosas.

Nunca había podido decir lo que en verdad sentía, o de alguna manera, había intentado de demostrar lo que quería de una manera indirecta, pero con este tema, no podía. Esa vez, no había estado buscando aceptación, si no, un poco de valor; valentía de la cual carecía.

Y es que ya se había cansado de esconderse tras las puertas del closet del camarote que compartía con el resto, estaba cansado de tener que desviarse del camino cuando Zoro se encontraba en este, y todo por miedo de que pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, estaba cansado ya de soñar con su figura todas las noches sin poder decírselo a nadie… Porque no era nada fácil enfrentar el problema recién descubierto.

Hace un mes que lo estaba enfrentando, pero ya no podía más… Debía aceptar las cosas como eran y dejarlas salir. Había bebido junto a Zoro para ver si la situación se daba sin tener que decir nada, así no podría sentirse avergonzado, y si no se daba, no había cabida al sentimiento de rechazo; desde el punto de vista inicial de Usopp, era un plan más que perfecto.

Pero ya que no se había dado, se sentía impotente, molesto, y a más, con una embriaguez que bien podría llevárselo al infierno de un momento a otro.

Nuevamente se inclinó para dejar fluir la amargura junto al líquido que tan mal sabor de boca le daba. Le dolía cada arcada, una punzada total en su orgullo y por qué no decirlo, también era una punzada en su estómago. Se sostuvo fuerte apretando su esternón, sabía que así es haría más leve el dolor, decidió aguantar. Sintió desfallecer cuando el líquido amargo empezó su picada hacia abajo para chocar contra el agua salada.

No soportaba…

De repente, sintió unas manos fuertes apretar sobre las suyas, ayudándole a soportar la presión que se estaba ejerciendo.

—No deberías hacerlo. —Sonó a reproche. —No te has acostumbrado a beber de esa manera.

Usopp esquivó la mirada, no es que lo estuviera viendo, pero necesitaba evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto visual que pudiera acontecer.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que pudo decirle en esa situación. —No se volverá a repetir.

Quizás era el alcohol lo que le hacía decir esas cosas, porque no era nada fácil escuchar a Usopp decir cosas de ese estilo.

—Sanji me dijo que tal vez necesitarías a alguien experto en el tema, pero no entiendo, yo nunca me he puesto así.

Usopp dudó. Podría ser pura casualidad como también podía haber sido que el cocinero se hubiera dado cuenta de su situación. Sea como fuere, tenía la oportunidad de empezar algo: Una conversación, un relato, una mentira que pudiera llevarle hasta donde tenía planeado.

Intentó mirarlo, y cuando lo logró, se le doblaron las piernas, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y la concentración se le fue de sopetón. Le resultaba imposible mantenerse firme teniendo tan de cerca al culpable de todas sus dudas, sumándole todas las cervezas, podría decirse que estaba más vulnerable de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ser.

—Es hora de regresar. —El espadachín debía decidir por ambos, o se quedarían allí hasta el amanecer.

Dio la vuelta para empezar su marcha hasta que sintió un leve jalón que iba desde su haramaki. Usopp lo sostenía con la mirada puesta en la arena.

—Sólo un poco más. —Rogó. —No me encuentro en condiciones de llegar hasta el barco. —Fue la media mentira que pudo decirle.

—Qué remedio. —Murmuró Roronoa antes de cargarlo en brazos. —Así no tendrás problemas.

Usopp suspiró derrotado. Se dejó llevar al barco sin emitir ninguna queja.

*/*/*

La fogata ya no emitía ni un dejo de calor, la celebración había terminado y las olas se escuchaban como un suave murmullo del mar contando un secreto.

Usopp se encontraba mirando por la borda hacia el infinito horizonte mientras sostenía un vaso de agua. La sed hacía de las suyas. Pensaba, recordaba, divagaba… Su mente era un manojo de imágenes borrosas que no le decían nada concreto.

Un bulto se asentó a su lado, con solamente echar un respiro, sabía de quién se trataba.

—No dejé nada fuera de su lugar, Sanji. —Le dijo, adivinando lo que iba a decirle el cocinero.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —Preguntó directamente, no estaba para darle más vueltas al asunto.

—¿Decirle qué? Yo no tengo nada que decirle a Zoro. —Volvió su mirada al mar fingiendo enojo.

Sanji carcajeó, y no era para menos, Usopp se había delatado solo.

—No pude. —Admitió derrotado. —Simplemente no pude.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caerle por el rostro.

—No es fácil Sanji, admitir algo como esto, no es nada fácil. —A esas alturas de la madrugada, no se sabía si Usopp seguía bajo el efecto del licor o simplemente necesitaba decírselo a alguien, bien podría decirse que ambas.

Sanji encendió otro cigarrillo, el anterior, después de haber sido utilizado como encendedor, fue a parar al agua.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que una leve risa por parte de Usopp dio comienzo, fue creciendo con cada segundo hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

Se sentía tranquilo, aliviado, al fin había podido dejar salir lo que le atormentaba y el mundo no se había acabado, es más, tenía un tinte distinto, una perspectiva completamente diferente. Se sentía liviano al haber dejado que alguien más le ayudase con su equipaje.

Sanji le sonrió de costado aún sabiendo que en la oscuridad no se podría diferenciar el gesto.

—El marimo, es un idiota, lo sabes perfectamente. —Le dijo apenas terminada su risa.

Usopp se quedó perplejo esperando más palabras por parte de Sanji… Nada.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde que me uní a la tripulación. Estoy seguro de que Nami también se ha podido dar cuenta, y si Luffy no lo ha sabido aún, debe ser porque… Porque sencillamente no entiende de estas cosas.

—¿Por eso mandaste a Zoro para que me fuera a ver?

—¿De qué hablas? El fue por su propia cuenta.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó el lugar, la brisa soplaba en cada recoveco creando un ambiente un tanto inestable.

—Quizás se lo diga a Zoro, algún día. —Murmuró Usopp.

—¿Decirme qué? —Zoro regresaba de la cocina con una botella de sake.

Usopp se sobresaltó y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Sanji sonrió nuevamente mientras botaba el cigarrillo por la borda y se retiraba suavemente.

Escuchó a Usopp titubear a lo lejos, tratando de decirle eso que por tanto tiempo se había callado. Echó una leve mirada hacia el lugar en donde segundos atrás se encontraba, para presenciar la unión de dos cuerpos que solamente así podían comunicarse.

—Ya era hora, par de idiotas. —No pudo reprimir las lágrimas que en ese momento surgían. —Hasta que dos de los tres pueden ser felices. ¿Verdad, Zoro?

Prendió un cigarrillo y se marchó en dirección al camarote dejando atrás a la silueta de una pareja besándose.

—_¿Qué carajos te pasa, cocinero de mierda? —Zoro lo empujó realmente enojado. —¿Eres gay o que pasa?_

—_Soy gay, Zoro. —El aliento a licor fue como un puño llegando directo a su nariz._

_Las facciones de Zoro se suavizaron al entender las intenciones del cocinero._

_Zoro no era muy bueno con las palabras, empezó a titubear sin encontrar las frases que decirle, porque una cosa era molestarlo, y otra muy distinta, herirlo._

—_¿Hay alguien más? —Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta._

_Zoro simplemente atinó a dirigir la mirada hacia la proa, donde se encontraban el capitán y el tirador pescando._

No bastaba ser un genio para después de determinado tiempo, saber hacia dónde se dirigían los sentimientos, después de todo, era fácil leer a Zoro, como si de un libro se tratase.

Se terminó el tercer cigarrillo de la madrugada y se dispuso a encender un cuarto.

—Aún hay viaje de largo, y nuevos nakamas por conocer. —Se consoló a sí mismo mientras entraba a la habitación y observaba a Luffy dormir.

FIN

_He traicionado a Sanji . pero me deja contenta el fic._

_Directo para 10pairings._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Suerte!_


End file.
